


Leather Studded Kiss

by WrongRemedy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank thinks their sex life has gotten boring. To spice things up, Gerard has Frank wear his collar onstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hotel room was bright with mid-morning sun pouring through the window as My Chemical Romance sat in a semi-circle on the bed, playing their own half-assed version of some truth or dare board game.  
  
Their version of the game consisted of Mikey holding a box of cards with questions and dares printed on them, asking a question or giving a dare to each of his bandmates in turn and then giving it over to Ray each time Mikey’s own turn came up.  
  
Mikey pulled a new card from the box and said, “Frank. Choose one person in the group and tell them something regarding them that has been bothering you.”  
  
Frank looked over at Mikey from his spot lying down with his head in Gerard’s lap, then looked at Ray and Bob, considering, before rolling his head to look directly up at Gerard. Gerard looked back.  
  
“I think our sex life has become too routine,” Frank said simply, and Gerard blinked like he’d been slapped.  
  
Mikey gagged audibly, Ray shifted around uncomfortably, and Bob shouted, “God damn it, Frank, we don’t want to hear that shit!”  
  
Frank didn’t care what the other guys thought. The only reaction he was concerned with was Gerard’s.  
  
“Too routine?” Gerard repeated, his voice eerily calm.  
  
Frank nodded, bit his lip, and cast his eyes away from Gerard’s face. He knew he’d be in trouble for saying it, and that he’d be punished just as soon as Gerard got the chance. Frank wasn’t scared by the thought of punishment. It’s punishment that Frank wanted.   
  
Frank felt a hand under his chin, pushing, and tipped his gaze back up to meet Gerard’s. Frank knew that look in Gerard’s eyes. The look of Gerard trying his damndest to suppress that other side of him - the side that _owned_  Frank, that made Frank go weak in the knees, bow his head and give or take anything and everything Gerard wanted him to - for the sake of other people who have no idea what kind of relationship they have behind closed doors.   
  
“We’ll talk about this later,” Gerard said.   
  
Frank hoped the other guys didn’t notice the way he shivered.

  
~

  
‘Later’ turned out to be ten minutes before they were supposed to leave the hotel and get back on the bus to head to the next city. It was one of those completely annoying times when they left basically in the middle of the night, used the vast majority of the drive to sleep, and woke up in time to play a show until the middle of the next night.   
  
Everyone was packing up, getting ready - Mikey in his room right next to theirs, both adjoining doors closed and locked, Bob and Ray across the hall from Mikey. Frank certainly hadn’t forgotten about his little announcement, and he knew Gerard wasn’t going to just let it go, but he was starting to think that maybe Gerard would wait a few days, come up with the perfect punishment, and spring it on him when he least expected it. He jumped when he looked up from the counter next to the sink where he’d been gathering up their toothbrushes and stuff, and caught sight in the mirror of Gerard leaning in the doorway behind him, arms crossed, with a sort of angry smirk on his face. Frank’s stomach tightened. This was it.  
  
“Gerard,” Frank murmured, dropping the bag he’d been packing to the floor, turning, and bowing his head so that Gerard knew that Frank knew what was going on there.  
  
Frank watched Gerard’s shoes as he walked into the bathroom, and circled Frank once before coming back around in front of him and pushing him lightly back against the sink, until the counter bumped Frank’s lower back and there was nowhere else to go. Frank kept his eyes firmly on the floor.   
  
“Look at me,” Gerard said, and Frank did so immediately. Gerard’s eyes were alight, a fire dancing brightly and clearly behind them. Gerard brought two fingertips up to Frank’s neck, pressed lightly against his pulse point.  
  
“You think we’re too routine?” Gerard asked, maybe teasing, but maybe not. Frank stayed silent. “You’re allowed to answer that, Frankie.”  
  
Frank licked his lips, nodded a little, and said, “Yes. But if you would just let me explain, I’m sure I’ll -”  
  
Gerard cut him off with a sharp smack to the outside of his left thigh.  
  
“That was a yes or no question, Frank. You’d think after all these years, you would know when to stop talking.”   
  
Frank simply bowed his head again. “I’m sorry, Gerard,” he said, and he meant it. He wasn’t afraid of Gerard, and he wasn’t hurt by his words. This was their game, this was their life, and Frank loved every minute of it.   
  
“You should be,” Gerard stated, standing up just a bit straighter as the tone of his voice changed into a slightly more haughty sound. “Tell me, Frankie. What exactly is it that you mean by ‘routine’? Do I not excite you anymore? Am I not rewarding enough to you when you behave?” Gerard leaned forward and spoke low, right into Frank’s ear. “Do I not hurt you good enough anymore?”  
  
Frank whined and gasped, and he could feel Gerard smirking against the side of his face.   
  
“Speak,” Gerard said simply, flicking Frank’s earlobe with his tongue before pulling away and looking down at him intently.  
  
Frank took a deep breath, and tried not to take too long organizing his thoughts. He wasn’t about to keep Gerard waiting. He answered each of Gerard’s questions in turn, and as best he could.  
  
“You’ll always excite me, Gerard. It’s a constant. Even when we aren’t doing anything, even when we aren’t together at all, there’s something in me that thinks about you all the time. You reward me much more than I deserve. You spoil me, and I know I don’t deserve it. You let me do things to you, and with you, that no amount of good behavior could make me worthy of. And the way you hurt me…” Frank broke off with a shudder, and Gerard’s arms were around him before he even had the chance to compose himself and continue.   
  
“Frankie. Look at me.” Gerard’s voice was softer, although marginally so, and his embrace was a mixture of comfort and control. This was the two sides of Gerard colliding, in a way that told Frank what he already knew - that Gerard loved him truly outside of their scenes, the same way Frank loved Gerard. The fact that they could play this with each other so well was just an added bonus for the both of them.  
  
“You are going to be punished for saying those things in front of the guys, but your punishment will also serve as the solution to your problem. You say we’ve become too routine, so I’ve decided that tomorrow night, we’re going to try something new.”  
  
Frank’s thoughts immediately raced forward to a hotel room somewhere in whatever city they were headed to next - somewhere in Michigan, he thought - with Gerard administering some new and exciting treatment as Frank shook and whined under Gerard’s capable hands. When Frank tuned back in to real time, he realized Gerard was still speaking, and only caught the tail end of a sentence.  
  
“…onstage.”   
  
Frank blinked once and said, oh-so-softly, “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”  
  
Gerard sighed and frowned and for a second Frank thought he just might get smacked again, but instead he just got a light scolding.  
  
“Pay attention, Frank. You know better than to get so unfocused when I’m speaking to you.”   
  
Frank nodded and looked expectantly at Gerard, waiting for him to repeat himself.  
  
“I  _said_  tomorrow night you will be wearing your collar onstage.”  
  
Frank’s knees gave out, and in true Hollywood movie cliché fashion, Gerard caught him to keep him from falling.   
  
“Frank, are you ok?” Gerard’s control voice was gone, replaced by concern.   
  
“I’m fine,” Frank gasped, but really, he wasn’t. He was much more than that. He was fucking excited and turned on and  _anxious_ . His collar. Onstage. He wanted that so much it made his head spin. “Gerard. Gee. I’m fine. Just - keep in character, please? This is. God, just tell me more.”  
  
Frank felt the second Gerard accepted his words and slipped back into his other persona. He pulled Frank up by his upper arms, then took his hand and forcibly pulled him back into the bedroom, pushing Frank back onto the bed and tumbling down on top of him, rearranging them until they were laid out comfortably, pressed against each other as much as they could be through all the layers of clothing.   
  
“You want to hear more, Frank?” Gerard asked into the side of Frank’s cheek, and Frank nodded frantically. He did want to hear more. He so did. “Too bad,” Gerard said, and Frank whined, earning a hard bite into the soft skin of his shoulder. He knew without looking that Gerard drew blood.   
  
Before Frank even registered movement, Gerard was off of him completely, standing next to the bed and looking down at him with a look that Frank would almost consider cold, were it not for the clear lust behind it.   
  
“You get your rules and all other information tomorrow evening. Go get finished packing.”  
  
Frank stood up from the bed and walked silently back towards the bathroom, the journey made a bit difficult by his arousal.   
  
“Gerard?” he asked, softly, hopefully, turning just a bit, not quite looking over his shoulder.   
  
“No, Frankie, you may not touch yourself. You haven’t earned it yet. Tomorrow night, and not a moment sooner.”  
  
Frank nodded and went off to finish packing up.

  
~

  
Some hours later, they were sitting on the bus, hands clasped, foreheads together, laughing about Frank’s latest story of What Matt And James Did This Time, when Mikey wandered in from the bunk area looking like someone who’d been sleeping for a few years straight and was still tired.   
  
“You guys should be asleep,” he said, then yawned to prove his point.   
  
“Mmm,” Gerard said, not moving his face away from Frank’s at all. Frank smiled.  
  
“He’s right, Gee. It’s not good to be tired for shows. Especially not tomorrow’s.”   
  
Gerard smirked knowingly at Frank, moving his free hand up from Frank’s knee to wrap lightly around Frank’s throat. Frank knew that from where Mikey was standing, it just looked like Gerard was resting his hand there, rather than squeezing gently, like he really was.   
  
“Gross,” Mikey said, and that time both Frank and Gerard looked over. “I don’t know what that boyfriend code shit was supposed to mean, but I’d really appreciate it if you’d stop. I’d like to not barf today.”  
  
Gerard laughed, Mikey scowled, and Frank ducked his head to hide his smile in Gerard’s hair.   
  
“No worries, Mikes. Frank and I are going to bed now.”  
  
Frank turned his head just in time to see Mikey make another distressed face.   
  
“Going to  _sleep_ ,” Gerard clarified. “Pervert.”  
  
Mikey scowled again and Frank stuck his tongue out at him as he followed Gerard back to the bunks.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank spent most of the next day flitting around and being generally annoying, until Bob slammed his fist down on the table and yelled at him to knock it the fuck off already, or else Bob would be forced to castrate him with a spoon. 

“Please don’t,” Gerard said, “that will really have a negative affect on my sex life.”

“Your boring sex life.” Ray said sympathetically, then giggled when Gerard glared at him.

“Toro, don’t make me kick you in the face with my fist.”

Ray giggled harder, leaving them all to roll their eyes and go on with their business.

~

That evening couldn’t come nearly quick enough for Frank’s liking, and by the time he found himself alone in a dressing room with Gerard, about a half hour before their show, he was just about ready to start bursting blood vessels all over the place.

Frank was sitting in one of the huge, squishy, black leather chairs, perched on the edge with his hands shoved between his knees, bouncing his legs up and down all over the place. He was trying to stay as still as possible, but he just couldn’t seem to stop moving for more than a second at a time. 

Gerard was standing a few feet in front of him, his back to Frank as he leaned in towards the mirror to apply his eye makeup for the show. Frank caught himself staring at Gerard’s reflection, and quickly turned his head down and to the side, catching his lip ring in his teeth just for something to do. Gerard turned suddenly, planting his hands and cocking his hips, puckering his lips at Frank. 

“How do I look?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes a bit for the full effect.

“You’d look better with a boa,” Frank answered, and they both laughed for a second. Then, Gerard’s eyes changed, and Frank sucked in a breath. 

Gerard kept his eyes on Frank as one hand dropped lower, to his right-front belt loop, and Frank’s eyes followed the movement. His collar was fastened securely around the belt loop, hanging off of it, the black leather and silver buckle obvious against the dark denim of Gerard’s jeans. Frank didn’t know how he didn’t notice it was there before, but now that he’d seen it, he’d become a little bit enraptured by it. He realized with a start that it was the first time he’d ever seen it anywhere but in a bag, in Gerard’s hands, or around his own neck. 

Gerard somehow managed to unfasten the collar with one hand, and Frank’s eyes continued to follow it as Gerard brought it up to his chest and held it open, one hand on each end, like holding up an unclasped necklace in invitation to put it on someone.

“Come here, Frank.”

Frank stood obediently, and barely managed to walk steadily to Gerard, rather than running or skipping or fucking floating in his excitement. He stood in front of Gerard, bowed his head, and did an admirable job of not shivering when Gerard slid the collar into place around his neck, pulling it past one, two, three holes before closing it. The fit left the collar loose enough that Frank could still breathe properly through his rather laborious stage performance, but tight enough that it made swallowing kind of difficult and Frank simply couldn’t forget that it was there, no matter how far into the music he threw himself.

Frank felt Gerard’s hands on his shoulders, turning him so they were face to face and then pushing Frank back just a bit, to hold him out at arms length while Gerard eyed the collar around his neck.

Gerard’s eyes were dark but controlled, and Frank swallowed hard, watching intently as Gerard’s eyes caught the movement of the collar with the motion and his tongue darted out to lick his lips in response.

When Gerard spoke, his voice was breathless, raspy, and Frank didn’t care to wonder whether it was even intentional or not. 

“Fucking beautiful, Frankie,” he said, and Frank felt a pleasant shiver run through him at the words. Getting praise from Gerard always felt to him a bit like what he thought a cat must feel like to be petted; all tingly and warm and pleasant, worthy of an arched back or a low purr, depending on the situation.

Gerard moved one hand up from Frank’s shoulder to drag a fingertip over the side of Frank’s neck, just above the collar, and Frank pressed back into the touch automatically.

A loud, insistent knock sounded at the dressing room door, and a voice called out “Five minutes to showtime! Need the band out by the main stage in two!” 

Frank sighed and pressed a kiss to Gerard’s palm, and they walked hand-in-hand to meet the rest of the guys.

~

Just before they went onstage, a thought occurred to Frank.

“Gee,” he whispered, turning his head to whisper to Gerard, standing behind him with his arms wrapped around and his hands resting firmly on Frank’s hips. “Gee, people are going to notice this fucking thing.”

Gerard ducked his head to hide his grin against Frank’s neck, and tugged on the collar with his teeth a little before he whispered directly into Frank’s ear, “I know,” and there was a distinctive laugh behind the words.

Frank was still kind of panicking. 

“But, they’re going to talk about it! Everyone knows we’re together, and now they’re going to know…”

Frank trailed off, biting his lip worriedly, and Gerard shifted behind him. His voice was different when he next spoke, less light teasing and more hard seduction. “Yeah, they are. They’re going to know you’re mine.They’re going to know that I own you, that they can’t have you, that nobody can.” Gerard’s hands tightened on Frank’s hips, squeezing enough to make Frank think he might actually end up with some nice fingerprints there. “Are you ashamed of it, Frankie? Would it embarrass you, if people found out? Should I take this as an insult?”

“No,” Frank whispered fiercely, wildly, because no, god, he could never be embarrassed by Gerard, by their relationship. “No, Gee, shit, no, I think I want them to know.”

“You think you do, or you do?” Gerard asked, and Frank shook his head, although he wasn’t saying no to anything; quite the opposite.

“I do,” he said, and Gerard spun him around and kissed him hard on the mouth, right in front of the guys and the techs and everyone, and before Frank even knew what hit him, they were being shoved out onstage to the cheers of a thousand black-and-red clad bundles of misspent energy.

~

Gerard took Frank’s pre-show confession seriously, doing everything he could to draw the crowd’s attention to Frank’s collar. Between verses he bit it, touched it, kissed it, loosened and re-tightened it, pointed at it, and at one point used it to tug Frank across the stage and into a kiss, right there in front of the world.

It made Frank nervous just as it made him hard. For maybe the first time in his life, he actually gave a shit about what people were going to say about him, about them, and he hated to even imagine it. This was something Frank needed, a part of his life and who he was. This was the fragile, vulnerable side of him being shoved out in front of the world like a target. A really fucking easy target.

Gerard noticed, of course. Gerard always noticed when something was bothering him, and after the collar-tugging and kiss, the lights went down for a good few seconds, long enough for Gerard to speak in his ear, away from the microphone, just for Frank.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Frank suddenly didn't know how to respond. He was panicked, but he was turned on, and he wasn't sure whether that added up to 'okay' or not.

He buried his face in Gerard's neck, hoping to convey something without having to speak. Gerard's fingers came up to pet through his hair.

"Frankie, listen to me. You're fine, alright? You're great, you're fucking amazing. But you're thinking too much."

He broke off, gesturing towards a tech to say he needed the lights to stay off for just a little bit longer. When he continued, his voice had slipped from calm and reassuring to powerful and just slightly seductive. 

"I want you to stop worrying. Stop thinking or caring about anything but your guitar and me. I've got you, Frank. I always do, you know that. You're fine as long as you focus on me. Do you understand?"

Frank, head now laying on Gerard's shoulder, nodded. 

"Good," Gerard said, pulling Frank back to look him in the eyes. His voice went soft again. "Baby, you know your word. Say it, and that thing is gone."

Frank looked back at Gerard; saw the love and kindness underlined with want and lust. Gerard was still looking at his neck unconsciously, and it was obvious he didn't want Frank to end this.

Frank always did have a tendency to give Gerard what he wanted, so he smiled, shook his head, and strode back to his place to finish out the show, collar firmly in place.

~

In the backseat of the SUV that was supposed to take them to the new hotel, Frank sat next to a window and leaned over, curling up as much as was possible in the awkward space to put his head on Gerard’s chest, just under his chin. Gerard hugged him close for a few minutes, absently rubbing the tip of his nose over the top of Frank’s head; it was a comforting gesture, and Frank was grateful for it. Gerard was good to him. 

Halfway to the hotel, Frank felt Gerard’s smirk against his hair and was immediately much more alert. One of Gerard’s hands came up to finger the pinched skin at the base of his collar, and the other slid down, moving from the small of Frank’s back to the waistband of his jeans, fingertips almost-but-not-quite slipping under the layers of cloth.

“Gee,” Frank murmured, shifting in his seat and rubbing his forehead across Gerard’s collarbone. “Don’t.”

Frank held his breath - direct commands from him didn’t tend to sit well with Gerard. But Gerard seemed to realize that maybe a van with the rest of the guys wasn’t the best place to do anything, and the both of them behaved until they made it safely back to their hotel room.

As soon as the door was locked behind them, Gerard stood Frank in the center of the room, told him, “Stay,” and stepped back to remove his own shoes and socks before moving back towards Frank.

“I’m going to strip you now, Frankie”, he said, encircling Frank with his arms and dropping butterfly kisses all over Frank‘s face in between words. “And while I do, you’re going to be so, so quiet, okay? Not a sound.” Here, Gerard pulled back and looked into Frank’s eyes. “Do you understand me? Not one. Single. Noise.” 

Frank nodded, and Gerard smiled, kissing him quickly on the mouth before continuing. 

“And would you like to know what happens if you break that rule? What I’ll do?”

Frank nodded desperately, not caring how pathetic he might look. He needed to hear more of what Gerard was saying. Besides, maybe Gerard was feeling nice today, and his punishment would be something they could both enjoy. 

“For every sound you make,” Gerard pulled Frank’s belt from it’s loops and started on the button and zip of his jeans, “you get one minute tied to the bed, with a cock ring on, and no contact from me at all.”

Frank’s mouth dropped open in a silent gasp, and his hips pushed forward towards Gerard’s hand. Gerard chuckled at the reaction and ghosted his smirking lips over Frank’s wet, open ones as he shoved Frank’s jeans down.


	3. Chapter 3

With his jeans at his knees, Frank suddenly noted that he'd never actually taken his shoes off. Knowing it would be difficult and awkward to get his pants off that way, he muttered, "Gee, shoes," and immediately mentally smacked himself.

Gerard smirked.

"Wow, Frank. What was that, two whole seconds of silence?" Gerard made a tsk noise under his breath and dropped down to his knees to remove Frank's shoes and socks, throwing them across the room with no regard for their landing, and then using his new position to yank Frank's jeans the rest of the way off.

When Gerard stood back up, he still had that smug look on his face as he leaned in to whisper in Frank's ear, "That's one minute, Frankie."

As he spoke, his jaw pressed in on Frank's collar, making Frank more aware of it again, and his fingers skimmed over the line of Frank's dick through his underwear, too light to be anything but a wicked tease.

Frank bit his lip to hold back a whimper.

Gerard stepped back a fraction, just enough to run his hands up under Frank's shirt, sliding his palms firmly up Frank's torso as he went. He paused to rub two hard thumbs back and forth over Frank's nipples, and damn it, that just was not fair, because Gerard knew how that always got him worked up, and he was totally using it to his advantage.

Frank wasn't even aware of the sharp, loud gasp he let loose until Gerard responded to it with a gleeful-sounding, "two minutes now," and Frank came back with a frustrated "ugh", earning himself a third minute of punishment for later.

Finally, Gerard got Frank's arms out of his shirt and he carefully stretched the neckline so that no part of the fabric or Gerard's hands came into contact with Frank's collar. It was infuriating, suddenly, and Frank was hit with the blinding need for Gerard to place the focus back on his neck, on the so-significant strip of leather and metal that proved just who Frank belonged to. But Gerard just moved on, tossing the shirt away and going for the last article of Frank's clothing.

By some miracle, Frank managed to keep quiet as Gerard stripped off his underwear, leaving him completely naked save for his collar, pressed against Gerard's clothed form.

Gerard kissed him, murmuring a reminder of "three minutes" and praise for making a minimal amount of noise right into Frank's mouth, all while gently guiding Frank back onto the bed with firm hands on his hips, laying him out on his back.

Gerard crossed the room to his duffel bag on the floor, brought up by a roadie, or possibly Brian, earlier in the day. Moving his clothes out of the way, he extracted a second, smaller bag that contained Frank's toys and supplies, and dug around in it until he found their handcuffs and the aforementioned cock ring.

Frank closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip down into his usual blissed-out subspace as Gerard cuffed one of his wrists, looped the chain around the headboard, and closed the cuff around his other arm. When Gerard went down to slip the cock ring on him, Frank's floaty, peaceful headspace filled with an all-over buzzing feeling, strained and anxious and contained, but somehow pleasant nonetheless.

Frank flexed his fingers and twisted his wrists in the grip of the cuffs, arched his back slow and rolled his body head to toe when Gerard moved off the bed completely. He took a few deep breaths and blinked his eyes open, shooting Gerard a tiny smile.

Gerard returned the look, affection in his eyes as he looked Frank over. He stepped forward again, standing next to the bed and sliding a hand back through Frank's hair a few times, almost as if he was petting him. Frank breathed in, tilting his gaze up to stare fondly at Gerard. Frank loved moments like this; when Gerard didn't even have to speak to convey how much he loved Frank, his promises to keep Frank safe and happy and well-cared-for for as long as they were together. Frank hoped that meant forever, and at times like that, Gerard made him feel like maybe he hoped the same thing too.

The contented feeling overtook him, and for a short time, he completely forgot what had to come next. He'd made noise when Gerard had told him to be quiet. He had to be punished. Gerard wasn't even undressed yet, still standing there in his stupidly tight jeans and sweaty t-shirt, and Frank watched helplessly as Gerard moved away to stand at the foot of the bed. He gestured towards the clock on the bedside table.

"Three minutes," he said, as he reached down to lift the hem of his shirt. Frank whined, low in his throat and sounding pathetic. At that point, three minutes seemed like forever; like an eternity to wait until Gerard would touch him again, let him get off, get both of them off.

Gerard stripped his clothes off methodically; not quickly, but not so slowly that it felt like he was teasing. He seemed detached to his task, and Frank wasn't sure whether he felt more frustrated that all he could do was watch, or grateful that Gerard had even allowed him to do that. 

By the time Gerard was completely naked, a full minute of his time without contact had been used up. The remaining two minutes felt like they would never be over, and that feeling was strengthened tenfold when Gerard perched on the edge of the bed, inches away from Frank's itching skin, but made no move to get any closer. Frank's arms tugged uselessly at his restraints. God, he just wanted to feel.

Gerard smirked a little, raking his gaze over Frank's body from his feet, not bound by any actual restraints but still anyway, because even though Frank knew he could reach out and touch Gerard with his leg, he wouldn't. Gerard's eyes traveled up, over Frank's cock, and the restraining ring around it. Frank felt an almost painful twitch in his groin as a result, and Gerard's smile widened. His visual exploration ended at Frank's neck, and Frank saw Gerard lick his lips unconsciously at the sight of Frank's collar, still standing out so, so dark against his skin and ink.

Frank knew - thanks to various pictures and videos that Gerard had taken over the years - that really, he happened to look damn good like this; in some variation of bondage wearing nothing but his collar. So he preened a bit, tilting his head so that the leather pulled tighter over his throat. Gerard reached out automatically, as if it was his instinct to touch him, and Frank's whole body thrummed with excitement.

But Gerard's eyes went cold at the last second, and he pulled his hand back, informing Frank he had a minute and half left. Gerard was silent for a few seconds, watching Frank squirm in a thoughtful, considering manner. 

"People noticed, Frank."

Gerard's eyes were dark, almost malicious, and his voice was low, slow, warm. Gerard was fucking purring at him.

"They noticed, and they know, and I bet when the pictures and videos hit the internet, there'll be people all over the world who dream about you. Dream about having you tied up for them just like you are now, for me."

Looking at him, listening to him, Frank thought there would be plenty of people who would dream about Gerard owning them too, but he still didn't have permission to talk, so he kept the observation to himself.

"Tomorrow morning," Gerard said, glancing back over his shoulder at his laptop sitting on the desk in the corner, "we're going to look up tonight's show on the internet. See what people are saying about it. I think, maybe, it would make lovely wallpaper for your bunk, don't you?"

Frank imagined himself trying to sleep, read, jerk off, do anything in his bunk while staring at reminders of this day, and shivered. He nodded, a silent yesyesplease, and Gerard smiled at him.

"45 seconds, Frankie."

Frank tried deep breathing, and it worked for awhile, letting him slip back into subspace and just lay there until Gerard wanted him to move.

Then Gerard started counting.

"Thirty. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight. Twenty-seven. Twenty-six..."

Gerard's voice was a whisper. A soft breath roughened by desire and too many years of tobacco.

"Nineteen. Eighteen. Seventeen. Sixteen. Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen..."

Frank was going to die. There was no doubt about it. Before Gerard got to zero, Frank was going to perish from anticipation.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three..."

He was going to explode. Spontaneously combust. Pass out. Something.

"Two. One."

Gerard shifted, over and down, and his fingers skimmed over Frank's cock. Frank gasped and Gerard shushed him, saying, "I'm gonna take this ring off, but you don't come until I say so, alright?"

Frank licked his lips and nodded. He was so hard he ached, but he thought he could probably keep himself that way for fucking hours, if Gerard wanted him to. He knew he could, actually; they'd practiced. He'd come when Gerard let him, and that was that.

The ring came off, and the rush of blood back through his dick would easily have knocked him the fuck down had he been standing. As it was, his vision greyed for a split second, and he gasped, and then Gerard pounced.

In one swift, glorious second, Gerard literally draped himself over Frank, covering Frank's body hotly, heavily, perfectly with his own. Frank moaned his appreciation for the long-awaited contact, and made to roll himself up against the press of Gerard's skin, but Gerard lifted his hips so as not to allow the touch Frank was seeking. Frank whined, and Gerard attacked his mouth in return, kissing him harsh and powerful until Frank was reduced to a writhing mess beneath him.

Gerard's hands slid up, up over Frank's arms stretched over his head, tracing tattoos and taut muscles on their way to the cuffs around his wrists.

"Frankie. You want your cuffs on or off while I fuck you?"

Frank tried to focus and ignore the way Gerard's voice was still all rough and breathy. It wasn't often Gerard gave him an option, and it took Frank a moment to decide.

"Off. Wanna touch you, Gee, please. I just want..."

"Shh, it's okay, baby. It's okay, just hold on."

Frank sighed and closed his eyes, and Gerard dropped a kiss on both his eyelids before reaching for the key on the bedside table and unlocking the cuffs.

As soon as Frank's arms were free and the cuffs were set aside, his hands went to Gerard's back, sliding slick over his skin from shoulders to ass and back again. Jesus fucking Christ, it was so good to be able to touch.

Gerard dropped his head to the crook of Frank's neck, nuzzling at his collar and flicking his tongue out to taste the difference between leather and skin there. Frank mmmed and tipped his head back, silently begging. Gerard smiled against his skin, and Frank shivered when he licked a stripe over the spot, then whimpered when he pulled away completely and rolled off the bed.

Frank sat up, dazed, and watched Gerard blearily.

"Gee. What're you doin'? Come back to bed, please."

Gerard shushed him as he leaned down to reclaim the bag of toys from earlier. Frank watched him dig through it, and couldn't help but smile because, objectively, Gerard looked ridiculous. His hair was completely fucked, and his skin was all pale and soft, except for the darkened hardness between his legs. Frank loved every fucking thing about him.

Gerard retrieved a bottle of lube from the bag and strode back, settling on the bed with a grin that Frank returned as he lifted his head up, asking for a kiss.

Gerard laid the lube down next to Frank's head on the bed's other pillow, reached across to plant a hand on the opposite side, up near Frank's shoulder, and leaned down to meet Frank's searching mouth halfway.

Frank sighed into the kiss and dropped his head back to the pillow. Gerard followed him down and kept their lips sealed, and Frank lost himself in the press of their lips and the tangle of their tongues.

Gerard hummed into Frank's mouth as his fingers inched sideways to close around the small bottle of lube once more. He kept the kiss going, warm and slick and solid, while he flipped the cap open with one hand and tipped the bottle enough to get some on his fingers.

Frank broke the contact himself at the press of Gerard's fingers near his opening. He wanted to gasp and pant and beg Gerard not to tease him, but he knew from experience that Gerard always had a plan, and even if it caused Frank grief in the process, he always ended up loving it in the end. So he kept his mouth shut and let himself enjoy it as Gerard slipped two fingers in right away and worked him open, hot and steady.

"Permission to speak?" Frank breathed. He wasn't sure if it was necessary to ask, but he really wanted it, and, well, better safe than sorry. Gerard looked up, into Frank's eyes, and Frank caught the small second of disconnect where Gerard had been so focused on his task before being forced to shift his concentration. He nodded.

"Yeah. Until further notice." He grinned, a bit wickedly. "I like hearing you anyway. If we were at home, or at least somewhere with sturdier walls and less people, I'd order you to be as loud as you could."

Frank's eyes slipped closed and he moaned, just as loudly as Gerard had been talking about, and Gerard smirked as he added a third finger and twisted, drawing another noise from Frank's lips. 

"Does it feel good, Frankie?" Gerard asked, and his voice had slipped down to it's lowest register, a deep purr that would be immensely soothing if not for the way it turned Frank on. "Tell me how good it feels."

"Your cock would feel better," Frank muttered, and for a second, re-examining his tone of voice, he was afraid he might get it trouble for the remark. But Gerard just laughed, shifted so he was laying between Frank's legs on the bed, propped up on his free hand, and smiling like he was just having a normal conversation, instead of driving Frank fucking crazy.

"Well tell me about that then," he said. "Tell me all about how you'd rather have my cock. Tell me how bad you want it. Beg me for it, baby."

Gerard dragged his fingers across Frank's prostate, rubbing just this side of too hard, making Frank cry out and arch, his cock throbbing. When he looked down, Gerard was smirking again.

"And that's an order."


	4. Chapter 4

Frank swallowed hard, preparing himself. This was his big moment. If he phrased everything just right, pitched his voice the way he knew Gerard liked and used his body in all the right ways, Gerard would finally end all this goddamn teasing he'd been doing all day. This was Frank's challenge, every time they did something like this; convincing Gerard to let it all drop and just fuck him. Frank was more than ready.

"Please," he said, starting off at the most obvious place. His voice was clear and as calm as he could make it, and he was damn proud of the fact. 

Gerard didn't even skip a beat, just stilled his fingers and asked, "Please what, baby?"

Frank squirmed a little, trying to force Gerard's hand to move again, feeling the bite of Gerard's fingernails into his thigh in warning. 

"Please, fuck me," he panted, and Gerard's fingers twitched in his ass, moved just so slightly, not enough to do anything but frustrate Frank further.

"I am fucking you, Frankie," Gerard said, fingers sliding almost all the way out and then plunging back in, as if Gerard was trying to prove his words to be true. Frank almost couldn't stop himself from growling. Why did Gerard have to be such a fucking tease? Frank had been good all day. He'd done everything Gerard asked of him, and now the bastard was going to make him get as specific as possible, just to prolong the torture.

Frank sucked in a harsh breath and gritted out through his teeth, "I don't want your fingers, Gee. I want you. I want your fucking dick, okay, please."

Gerard leaned down, fingers still working, and kissed Frank's thigh, up to the crease of his hip, and one of the swallows. "Almost, Frankie. That was almost good enough. Just give me a little more, and I'll give you what you want."

Frank could have screamed. He could have screamed and yelled and called Gerard just about every insulting name you could think of, but he knew full well that wouldn't get him anywhere, and his soft-voiced submissive side absolutely advised him against it. So instead, he lay as still as he could, breathing deep and planning his next words. Gerard wanted detail, and Frank could give it to him, if only he thought it out a little first. Finally, he spoke, mentally working to keep his voice pitched at the level he'd perfected over the years, some mix of whining and breathlessness and seduction and submission that always brought a spark to Gerard's eyes.

"I love what you're doing to me right now, and what you've done to me so far, and if this is all you'll let me have, I'll gladly take it. But I want more. I want you to fuck me, any way you want to. I want your hands on me and your voice in my ear and I don't want to have to think about anything but you. I want you to completely take me over, so that the only thing I can feel is just you, all around me. Please, Gerard. I love you so much, and I just want to be good for you, please, give me a chance to do it."

Frank broke off, and if he'd been more conscious of himself, not quite as far down as he was right now, he would have been embarrassed to discover the few tears leaking from his eyes. As it was, he just reached up and rubbed his fists across his eyelids, scrubbing the moisture away, and looked hopefully down the line of his own body to Gerard.

Gerard stared back up at him, eyes dark and wanting, and Frank watched his mouth form the "okay", just before his fingers slipped from Frank's body. Frank groaned softly at the emptiness that followed, but Gerard silenced him with a look as he located the lube, coating a hand and spreading it over his cock with a few pumps of his fist. They had condoms, somewhere in Frank's toy bag, but they'd both been tested and Gerard didn't like to use them on days like this, when they'd both been waiting for it for an extended bit of time. Frank didn't care either way, but he certainly had nothing against feeling Gerard in him, skin on skin with nothing in between.

Gerard sat up on his knees between Frank's thighs for a second, staring down at Frank speculatively. Frank knew he was trying to decide how he wanted him, and he waited patiently for the order. Finally, Gerard made up his mind.

"Sit up on your knees and face the headboard. Legs as close together as you can get them."

Frank complied immediately, turning away from Gerard to kneel in front of the headboard. Behind him, the bed shifted as Gerard leaned over towards the nightstand. Frank started to turn and see what he was doing, but Gerard said, "Face the wall," nearly growling, and Frank was quick to concede.

Gerard climbed back up behind him, settling his thighs on either side of Frank's so that Gerard's chest was pressed against Frank's back and his cock was riding the curve of Frank's ass. Gerard leaned over Frank's right shoulder and held out his right hand in front of their faces to show Frank the handcuffs he'd picked back up from the table. Gerard kissed Frank's shoulder and neck as his left hand came around Frank's other side to help. He unbuckled one side of the cuffs and locked it around the frame of the headboard, then clipped the other to the small ring on Frank's collar. This left Frank unable to move more than a few inches from the headboard, and he shuddered at the feeling of being trapped between the steel hold and Gerard's soft, solid body.

"This way," Gerard said, speaking low and dirty in Frank's ear, "You're still restrained, like I know you love to be, but your hands are free, like you asked. You can touch me, Frank, and you can be as loud as you want. Are you okay like this?"

Frank nodded helplessly, desperately wanting Gerard to just get on with it. But Gerard was nothing if not responsible when it came to Frank's happiness and safety, so he first made Frank recite his safeword, just in case.

When Gerard finally, finally pressed in, rocking forward in one smooth stroke until the head of his cock was resting right on Frank's prostate, Frank saw stars behind his eyes. It was too good, too much, and he didn't deserve it, but god, he wanted it so bad. His hands, blissfully free because Gerard was just that good to him, slid around behind himself to touch any bit of Gerard's warm, slick skin that they could. 

When Gerard began to move in and out, setting up a steady, maddening rhythm, Frank found himself unable to form actual coherent words, or anything but loud moans and harsh breaths. Gerard was, as always, much more articulate, constantly talking into the back of Frank's neck, just above the line of his collar, telling him how hot and tight and perfect and amazing he was, how Gerard was never ever going to give him up or let anything hurt him if he didn't ask for it first. When Frank found his vocabulary again, the only thing he could say was "thank you". 

Frank often lost track of time when he went under, and that was just in a normal circumstance. Add in all the extra sensations; his collar tight around his neck and pulling tighter every time he tried to move too far from the headboard, Gerard's hands, one low on his hip, pulling him back against Gerard's thrust, and the other swirling and pinching Frank's nipple, and it could have been any length of time when Gerard's voice tapered off into a high pitched, drawn out "ahhh" just as he slammed into Frank one last time and came. Frank arched back into it as much as the handcuffs would allow him, whining and shuddering at the feeling of Gerard coming deep and hot inside him. It was blissful and amazing, hot and sweaty and everything he could ever want, everything it always was with Gerard. 

When he came down, when the aftershocks had all rocked through him and he'd ridden them out by pressing deep, deep into Frank's ass, Gerard reached around to unhook the cuffs from Frank's collar, leaving them dangling from the headboard. His hand slid down Frank's chest and tangled with one of Frank's own, where it had anchored itself to Gerard's thigh at some point. Gerard brought their joined hands up to Frank's cock, forming a loose-but-tight, completely perfect ring around the shaft. Gerard's head tilted until his lips were touching Frank's ear and he whispered, "You aren't done yet, Frankie. Y'still gotta work for it. Wanna watch you fuck our hands until you come."

Frank dropped his head back onto Gerard's shoulder and moaned, thrusting his hips up erratically, searching for his release. He'd been hard for so fucking long, it was ridiculous. He probably wouldn't be able to get it up again for a few days, at least, but in the mean time, there were plenty of ways he could please Gerard without his own dick even being an issue. 

Just when Frank was reaching the crest of it, feeling it pooling, pulling, building, Gerard removed his hand from Frank's cock, bringing it up to tug at Frank's collar, pulling it tighter around his neck until there was virtually no air left in his lungs. Frank's head spun, and his eyes rolled back. It hurt, and it stung, and he'd have a bruise that Gerard could press on to make Frank shiver whenever he wanted, and it was that thought alone more than anything else, the thought that this night, this game, wouldn't truly be over when he let go, was enough to push him over the edge. He screamed when he came, no words, just sound, and he was so far gone that he couldn't even hear himself, though he knew everyone on that floor of the hotel probably could. 

Frank slumped down after, just collapsed in on himself, completely zoned out and fucking exhausted. There was no way of knowing how long he floated, fuzzy and hazy and lost in subspace, before he re-surfaced to Gerard's voice calling him softly, and Gerard's arms around his waist. Gerard had gotten them laid down and under the sheets, wrapped up in each other and no longer sticky with sweat or spunk. 

There were a million things Frank thought to say, in that moment. "Thank you", "I love you" or "did I do okay?" seemed like the most reasonable, but none of the words made it past his lips before sleep took him over, and he spent the rest of the night snoring lightly in Gerard's arms.

~

When Frank woke the next morning, the room was empty of both Gerard and their belongings, save for the bag with Frank's clothes and toiletries. The clock on the nightstand said he probably should have been awake a few hours before, but the note in front of it, written in Gerard's loopy scrawl, told him that he had another hour and a half to shower and get dressed. The note also told him to "go straight to our bunk when you get on the bus. I mean it."

~

Gerard stood alone in the bunk area, and as soon as Frank entered, he smiled and held his arms out. Frank collapsed gratefully against Gerard's chest.

"You did so good last night, babe. So good. You were amazing."

"Thank you," Frank said, breathing in and out over the fabric of Gerard's shirt. He looked up, smirking, into Gerard's eyes. "You weren't half bad, either."

Gerard smiled in return. "So, what was that you said to the guys about our sex life being too routine?"

"Oh," Frank said, grinning and waving a hand dismissively. "It was nothing. You've proven me wrong. For now."

Gerard leaned down to whisper in Frank's ear, his arms tightening around Frank's waist.  
"Look in the bunk, babe. I think you'll find that 'routine' won't be a problem for us anymore."

Gerard stepped back from Frank's hold and pushed him forward with a hand on the small of his back. Frank opened the bunk curtain and peered around. Everywhere there were pictures of himself, onstage with his collar on and leaning into Gerard, his eyes glazed over and his mouth open. There were articles printed from the computer with headlines like My Chemical Romance's Sexy Statement and a lot of his name alongside the words "down", "sub", and "collar". 

Frank stood back up, and turned to Gerard with wide eyes. Gerard smirked back, arms crossed over his chest, wearing an expression that just dared Frank to say that anything could be normal between them now.

Frank bowed his head, and asked the floor, "When can we do it again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ladyfoxxx](http://ladyfoxxx.livejournal.com/profile)
> 
> made me some cover art for this fic. It can be found [here](http://i919.photobucket.com/albums/ad36/ladyfoxxx_peektures/Fic%20Cover%20Art/LSD_coverart.jpg).


End file.
